Soulmate
by Becca the fiend
Summary: One day, Watanuki is curious. Of course, he turns to Yuuko. Just why does Doumeki ignore all his fangirls? Oneshot. Heavily implied DoumekixWatanuki.


Disclaimer: xxxHolic doesn't belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. I don't profit from this, sadly.

* * *

"That Doumeki is such a jerk! I don't get what all those girls see in him!"

"Really now, Watanuki. Isn't it obvious? Doumeki has that tall, dark, and handsome appearance. Girls simply _love_ that in a guy! Plus, he has the whole athlete thing going for him, too."

"But… Isn't all that a bit superficial? I mean, I get that girls value appearance, but shouldn't his fanbase be slightly smaller? I mean, some of the usually really grounded girls even fawn after him obsessively. Wouldn't they realize he's a total jerk?"

"How naïve of you! All girls have had at least one crush on an unattainable hunk like Doumeki. It's simply a part of being a female. The fact that they can never have the guy draws them in."

"Unattainable? Doumeki?"

"Tell me, Watanuki. How many of these admirers has Doumeki ever paid any attention to?"

"Well, now that you mention it… None, for as long as I can remember. But I mean, not all of them approach him first, so there are probably some he doesn't know about."

"Oh, you're so adorably dense sometimes! You have been introduced to the concept of soul mates before, right?"

"Yeah, but mostly in manga and girly movies."

"Well, those places aren't as far off the truth as they would seem. Everyone has a destined soul mate. It's not a choice you can make as to whom it is you are meant to be attached to. When you meet that person, you won't be swept away in a sudden whirlwind of happiness and flowers. That's only for manga and movies. Everything in life has a price, especially happiness. However, when you have found your destined soul mate, the trials you face are shared between the two of you. When someone has found their soul mate, they are able to withstand any trial the world throws at them, because that other person is there to help them."

"Really? But then… why is the divorce rate so high?"

"Well, most humans, who have become accustomed to arranged marriages over the years, rarely take the time to really search for their soul mate. Humans have gotten used to convenience, and most do not want to face the trials that will come with trying to find their 'other half'. Only the ignorant blame the modern lifestyle for this change."

"That's all very interesting, certainly, but what does it have to do with Doumeki being unattainable? I mean, any one of those girls could be his 'soul mate' or whatever. So shouldn't he be looking for her somewhere?"

"Soul mates are not always heterosexual pairings, Watanuki."

"Well, he has a bunch of fan _boys_, too…"

"Aww, are you jealous, Watanuki? I think you are~"

"WHAT?! No! Why would I be jealous of them? Even if I _did_ like Doumeki, I still wouldn't have reason to be jealous. I mean, he pays his fanboys even less attention than the fangirls. If that's even possible…"

"I was only kidding, no need to get so defensive. Besides, soul mates are not often so close to one another."

"You mean that they could be from completely different countries, or something?"

"Yes, there's that. Some soul mates can even be from completely different worlds, but that's only in extreme cases."

"Wow! That does seem rather extreme; to have the one you're meant to be with not live in the same world as you…"

"Yes, it is. But even so, every person needs someone to love. No matter who it is, everyone needs love. Those who say they do not need love are only lying to themselves. Someone who has no love, no matter how many friends and how big a family they may have, is really empty inside. Those who deny love are merely cowards. They are afraid to be removed from their convenient lives. Even though they will face more loneliness this way, they do not wish to face what will come when they find their soul mate."

"Yeah, but what does all this have to do with Doumeki's fanbase? I mean, one of them could be his 'soul mate' or whatever. So, I mean, he could at least try to find that person among his fans."

"Oh Watanuki, you still don't get it, do you? I told you, Doumeki is unattainable."

"Don't get what? I mean, Doumeki isn't going out with anyone. So shouldn't he still be looking for his soul mate?"

"Why would Doumeki-kun need to look for his soul mate, when he has already found _you_?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the cliche title. I couldn't think of anything else.... ^^; Anywho. I just thought of this last night when I was trying to sleep, so I had to write it down. And then I typed it up today. I couldn't resist the romanticness of it, teehee.

Watanuki doesn't realize that Doumeki is so totally into him. All the fangirls know, Watanuki! Gosh! (And Watanuki really isn't jealous of the fanboys. Like he said, Doumeki doesn't pay much attention to them, but he spends a lot of time with Kimi-chan. And not to mention, Doumeki saves Watanuki's life all the time. So he's not jealous. Lolol.)

Uh.. That's all, I think. I hope you enjoy! Teehee.


End file.
